2 worlds meet
by KakashiNoHate
Summary: How my life began to get interesting after I traveled to korra's world... Dont be afraid to leave your thoughts in the reviews!ALL UNRECOGNIZED CHARACTERS ARE MINE ANY ATLA OR TLOK CHARACTERS BELONG TO BYRKE the season 1 finale is done. An announcement for season 2 will be given the next time this is updated...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Micheal, and this is my story of how I entered, and lived, between 2 worlds.  
Chapter 1

Its The morning of September 11th, 2014. It had been 13 years since the day the towers fell, the pentagon was hit, and brave passengers fought against hijackers and saved the terrorists last target from destruction. I sat in my 10th grade government class, waiting for the teacher. But thoughts of Korra had crossed my mind. Next season, last season, I thought to myself. I didn't have many friends who were trusted fully. I had a bad history with a lot of other people in the past. I had always imagined that, maybe, just maybe the world of avatar wasn't just a show. That maybe, it was real.

The school day had passed slowly.

As I got home, I went to my room, sat down and started drawing. I had always been good at drawing Korra. I had also been drawing another character, Aisha, Korra's daughter, who was in a different story written by one of my friends. Dinner passed a couple of hours later, I went to my room and looked around, said to myself," I need to clear my head." sitting down near my bed, I began to Meditate.

MEANWHILE IN THE AVATAR WORLD.

Korra sat up, it was her 15th birthday. Senna woke up to korra knocking on the door. "yes sweetie?" Senna answered. "mom, wake up! Its a special day!" korra mused. It was a special day, not just because she was turning 15, but because she was of courting age. She was already introduced to her admirers, but she didn't like them. " I'm going to get breakfast. Want any?" Korra asked. Senna nods, sitting up. Korra. Runs out to the kitchen. White lotus guards stood in there, and yelled happy birthday when Korra walked in. Korra lit up because everyone remembered her birthday. Notu pushed the cake to her. Her jaw dropped. It was a big cake. For good reason too. " Woah, that is a big cake!" korra said. She was ecstatic. But before she did anything else, she says "I'm gonna take naga out for a ride. I'll be back!" korra shouts. The guards opened the Large ice doors to the compound. Minutes later, she is at her favorite spot near a cliff. She had earthbended a small but elegant house when she was little, with small icicles hanging from the rooftop. She looks around, the house was delicately decorated with items that were given to her over the years, it wasn't much but it was enough. She sits in a chair by the door. Not a worry in the world

..


	2. the new world

Chapter 2 The new world

As I meditated, I felt tingling, air blowing around me, something I never had happen before while I was meditating. Still, I didn't open my eyes. As quickly as it came, the sensation left. But it was cold, Very cold. I opened my eyes. At first I didn't know where I was. But then it hit me. I was in the Avatar world. I stood up in the vast amount of snow. I noticed a small structure in the distance. hoping It would be warm, I stumbled towards the structure. When I reached it, I knocked on the door, hoping that someone would answer.

Korra hears a knock on the door, naga growls. Korra knew that no one had followed her, noone back at the compound even knew where this building was. She didn't open the door until she heard, "help me!" the door swung open and I stumbled in, "Thank You!" she  
Questioned me. "who are you?and what are you doing here." having known what korra sounded like, helped me figure out who the girl was. "my name is Micheal. And you can trust me. I promise." "are you a white lotus member?" she asked, lightening up on me.  
"no, I'm not even from this world, but I've studied yours very well..." "can you bend?" she asked.  
"I don't know," I replied. "I've always wanted to be the avatar though. In my world, we can't bend. Noone can."  
"well you can't be the avatar, because I am. But you can try."  
" ok" I said.  
I stomped on the ground,and up came a boulder the size of a coffee table.  
"you are an earth bender!" she said. Next!"  
I lifted my arms and a chunk of the floor turned from ice to water in seconds.  
"Woah! Punch the air! Maybe you can firebend...  
I did as she asked, and that was enough to convince her that I was who I thought I could be in my world...  
"we have to go see the white lotus NOW!" korra says excitedly. "hop on naga! We'll get there really quick then."

Minutes later,me and avatar korra were at the gates of the compound. Naga rushed straight back to korras home with me and Korra on her back. Korra jumps off of naga, grabbing me by the arm, "MOM! DAD!" I found someone out in the snow, and he's not of our world. And he can bend the elements. All 4 of them, watch..." korra explains.

I presented the elements to the parents of Korra, Water, Earth,Fire ,Then air. The lotus members nearby were shocked by the development... Then I introduced myself, " Sorry about the manners, she's just excited about this. My name is Micheal. I have studied your world very much, And I'd be happy to tell you about my world, and what I know of yours." I offered, as I bowed to The couple that stood before me.

"How do you know of our world, and how do you know who Korra is?" Senna asked, inviting me to come inside.  
"in my world, we have technology called TV and the is a show based on Avatar Aang and Miss Korra, here. I have always been fascinated with your world. I'm still not sure how I got here to be honest..."  
Like I told korra, in my world,we cannot bend, but I still tried to. I have always been a waterbender, at heart."

Tonraq looks at the sky, "its nearly time for training" , he says, "go with korra, the white lotus need to see this." he says.


	3. back home with a friend

CH 3 RETURN HOME, WITH A FRIEND  
Korra and I went to the white lotus instructor, and I was not surprised that they questioned me why I was there. Before they finished their sentence, I presented the 4 elements and explained how I was able to do so. None the less, they took me in and trained me on my first day. Korra asked me during our lunch break, "how did you get here?"  
"I'm not sure. But I was Meditating when wind started blowing around me, and I saw your hut." I said.  
" Mike, I was thinking. Maybe I can go to your world!" she said.  
" Sure, but I don't know how you'll get there. Honestly I don't know how I will get back to my world." I admitted.  
"Same way you got here. Meditation, maybe?" she said.

"I was thinking about that actually." I said.  
"2 Avatars think alike!" she said excitedly with a blush.  
"Well try it after were done training." I said.

Training ended quickly. With the 4 elements in my world, I could use them for the greater good for the world. I thought. Me and Korea then headed back to her home where Senna opened the door allowing us in. "how was training Mike?" she asked.  
" Better than expected. And the white lotus are shocked by me. Honestly I think they fear me. I don't know why." I replied.

"But, I'll need to get back home soon. And I think korra would like to attempt to go with me. If you say no I understand. But I must say. In my world, some people Worship the avatar. She even saved the lives of others. Much wisdom came from your world that it guided some of us." I explained.

Senna looked at Tonraq. " I think it would be wonderful!" she said.  
Me and Korra high fived without hesitation.

"We will be back soon," I told the couple." She will meet a few of my people, and take a tour of my town. Then we shall return. "I said, bowing to them.

"Okay." Tonraq said. "Be careful."

We sat down in the middle of the room, and began to meditate. Both of our eyes glowed hers blue, mine green. Wind began to blow, and we both returned to my world.

Korra looks at me as our eyes stopped glowing.

"we should see if we can bend." I said.

We both clenched our fist and fire appeared.  
I looked at her and said "Welcome to my world!" I was filled with joy. She looked around the room and saw drawings of her, and her world. "Wow.." she said in amazement. "You can draw."  
" There has been better. Trust me. Now lets go meet my Little brothers. His name is Landen. He LOVES you.. He's only 5 though." Landen walks up the stairs and sees Korra.  
"bubba? Who is that?" he asked.  
Korra interrupts me, " My name is Korra."  
My mother hears korra's voice, "Wait, WHAT?" my mother exclaimed while running up the stairs to us.

"Mom, this is-"

"You are real!?" she said, nearly fainting.  
"Very much alive." she said, while bending water from her pouch.

"My name is Amanda. I'm his mother. I never Imagined that you were more than just a story." she said

I interrupted them by saying "Mom, I can bend!" while holding a small flame in my hand.  
"Awesome! Now you can grill steaks!" she said.

"Sure." I said.  
I walked outside with Korra, and began to practice earthbending with her.

"I have not yet seen if I can airbend..." I said.

Korra throws a block of earth, which I smashed to pieces. " I've never been able to airbend at all" she admits.  
" I know. " I said, as a matter of fact, I know almost everything about you." I said.  
Seconds later my Friend, Tyler knocks on the door. I open the door and look at him.  
"Tyler, your Never gonna believe this... But I can bend! And Korra is REAL."I said. He turned to walk away when Korra spoke out "Hey! Where are you going?" Tyler turns around. Amazed. As Korra stands next to me, while I am twirling 3 of the 4 elements in my hand.


	4. A long goodbye

CH4 A long goodbye  
Tyler looks at me, then at korra, and back at me... "H-H-How did she- how-" he faints. But not before I cushion his fall with water from the plants in the garden nearby. " we need to get him inside."

Hours had passed, My mother was in the living room with Tyler, and me and Korra were at my park just down the road from my house. It was getting dark. "I think I need to get back home." korra says with Disappointment. " ok, lets go." I said. Putting my hand on her shoulder.  
On the way back, she asked me if I'd be able to see her again. I had never thought of this. She saw the look on my face. "I'm not sure." She started breaking down. I wrapped my arms around her waist, embracing her. "but I promise, that if I do get the chance to, I will come back." she nods, burying her head in my shoulder. "You can tell the lotus sentries that too." I joked. She let out a half-sob, half-laugh as she broke away from me. "But, I will take you back home. And no doubt will I go public about being my worlds' Avatar."

We make it back to my room, and begin to meditate. Wind blows, and we are back in Korra's home. Senna walks up to us.  
"Did you have fun?" she asked. Korra noded. Senna walks out of the room. "Thank you, for everything." Korra says. I nod back at her. "I'm gonna miss you Mike." she says. "I'll miss you too." My eyes teared up. She catches me off guard when she plants a kiss on my cheek. "remember my promise." I told her. She nods "good bye Mike." she says as my body fades away, back to my world.

I arrived in my room, bound to tell everyone the next day at school of my abilities. But before that crossed my mind, It drifted back to korra. I'd had no True friend. Noone like her anyways. I broke down as I got in the shower and got ready for school the next day.


	5. Returning Back (To my New Home)

CH 5 Returning back (To my new home)

A week had gone by. Not one minute went by that korra wasn't on my mind. One week of meditation after school and every attempt failed to get me back to her. I didn't want to say that korra is my girlfriend, unless she thought that we were a couple... Me and my mother had kept my bending secret. It took a lot to keep it secret, but it worked.

I sat in my room again and attempted to make it to korra's world again. Nothing. But it wasn't until I stood up that the wind began to blow. Before I knew it, I was back. Back to home. Home. where I felt I belonged. I found myself on the cliff where korra's private hut stood. I ran over and knocked. Noone home. "She must be off training." I said. "she'll be here soon." I told myself. I opened the door, closed it, and sat in the chair. I dozed off and slept for about 2 1/2 hours before I heard a door open. I look over.  
"KORRA!" I said happily as I embraced her. "You made it back!" she said returning the hug. " how was practice?" I asked.  
"it went by slowly, the whole week did." she said.  
"I agree with you on that one." I said. "Lets go see senna-I mean mom" I suggested. She nods, but as we approached her house, I blacked out. I was unresponsive for I don't know how long, but it seemed like forever. Korra was near my bed, pacing. My eyes opened as senna walks through the door. " Are you okay honey?" she asks.  
My vision clears enough to see Senna's look of concern.  
"I-I'm" pain shoots through my arms as I try to push myself up off the bed. "no, don't try to get up. You're not healed yet. " w-what happened?" I asked Korra.  
"I don't know what happened. All I know is that someone tried to kidnap you."  
my voice was raspy as I said, "oh." korra walks out as Senna walks in the room. "ok, its time for bed, you can stay here for the night." she said. She was nearly about to walk out as I asked, "can you stay? Please?" she nods. Minutes later I was dozing off.  
I woke up again with a scream. but the sun wasn't even up. Senna looks over at me, like she is startled.  
"I-I'm sorry." I managed to get out.  
" its okay sweetie, you don't have to be sorry. What was it? A nightmare?" She asked.  
Me Noding, she asked me what it was about.

"ok so what happened in your nightmare?" she asked.

HAHA CLIFFHANGER! thanks for reading guys! I'll give a hint as to what happens next.  
Hint: Demons.


	6. Nightmares and daydreams

CH 6 Nightmares and daydreams  
(see what I did there? Lol)

" My nightmare-it was, about my father. He was trying to kill me." I explained.  
"Why would he do that?" Senna asked.

" He never wanted me, he left my mother when I was born. and my whole life, he's done nothing but make my life a nightmare. That why I also don't get along with Men very well either." my voice trailed off. Korra walks in. "Don't worry. You'll be fine Mike, Tonraq won't harm you." Senna told me. "Do you want something to eat?" she asked. I nodded. "Korra, go find some food for mike will you? Come here mike." she embraces me. " I know what you've been through, and I understand your pain. My father walked out when I was 4. But not before beating me and my mother down and destroying the house. It was a long time before I could trust even Tonraq. " she trailed off

A deeper voice was heard, I flinched at it but regretted that action after I saw Tonraq. "what happened?" he asks.  
"Just a little nightmare. Go back to bed hun." she assured him.  
Tonraq looks at me with a smile. "Ok Senna, I'll see you later."he said, heading back down the hallway. Korra returns with food. It was some chicken bacon and an ostrich horse egg. I started to eat, Senna walks out and gives me time with Korra. I sat there, thinking, These people actually care, and this is my dream world. If I stay, I'll have to go back and say so. This is a hard decision.  
Korra noticed the look on my face. " What are you thinking about mike? You look so... Out of it." She asked.  
" I know. I just-" my eyes tear up. Korra walks over, and embraces me. "Thank you Korra. You and your mother both. Even though I have been around you guys only a couple of days, I think of you as my own family, Even Senna." I admitted. " But I don't think I am ready to fully trust Tonraq yet, but that's because of my own past."

Korra nods. " I understand that, and it will take some time to get used to being around my - our father." she said. Now come on, lets go to my little house. We can talk more there."


	7. Confessions

CH 7: Confessions  
Senna walks into the room. " No. Don't take him anywhere. He needs to heal. When I leave the room, you 2 can talk. But until Mike is healed, he goes around nowhere but this house." she turns to me, "I don't want you to feel like you're being grounded, you just need to heal, and we can't risk you getting taken, or hurt anymore than you already have been."  
I nod. " thank you, Senna, I-"  
" please, just call me mom." she insisted  
That broke me.  
"you guys are just so caring, I told this to korra, but I see you guys as family, even though I have only known you guys' for a few days. You've been there for me more than my real parents have ever been. You guys-" I break down as I trail off.  
" Thank you, I always saw you as the son I never really had, I think Tonraq would love to have you around a lot more, maybe he could teach you a thing or two. But that's beside the point. Once we had Korra, our life was all but normal. Normal was out the window, and into the snow."  
I looked down. "I just made your life more crazy didn't I? You are now taking care of me and Korra. Two avatars.. I shouldn't have come here. I can tell its becoming too much for you." I said, Running out of the house, my arms hurt but not enough to stop me from running back to Korra's hut.

Senna looked down. She knew I was right but her life revolved around helping those that she loved, and those who deserved the help.

Pardon the interruption, but I think I threw in a Dumbledore quote...LOL! Let me know what the actual quote was... I think it was " Here at Hogwarts, we will give help to those who deserve it." But I've been wrong before... So let me know if I got it right! Now back to my story...

Senna was torn. She wants to help me, but she has barely done anything else.. Senna calls in Korra.  
"Korra? I need you to go after and stay with Micheal.. He's still not healed and he might hurt himself."

"why did he run out?"Korra asks.

" He's really nervous and scared,and confused. he knows the stress I've been put through and feels guilty about it."

Korra nods. " I'll get him to calm down, and then I'll bring him back. I know where he's at." Korra says as she hugs her mother.

With that Korra left the room and hopped on naga, rushing towards the hut where I was staying.


	8. New friends and choices

CH 8 New friends and decisions

I sat within the hut. I regretted running from Senna, but she had given up so much, just to take care of me. I began to think, about life, life with my world having me there, knowing how the cycle worked, if my spirit, Ravaatu,  
(mix between Raava and Vaatu And is a Neutral spirit) were born into an extremist's family, the consequences would outweigh all else...which means I'll have to live here and die here, or else the people of my world would use the avatar as a tool for domination of other weaker people. I can't risk that. I have to go back to tell my mother... She's not gonna be happy about this...

Oh no... My world! I've been here for days! Mom is probably panicked!

I was interrupted mid - thought by korra busting into the door.  
"Mike!" She looks over. "Mike! Oh thank spirits you're ok!" I'm fine, but I need to go back to my world, and break the news that I have to live here for the rest of my life. I stated that the consequences were too great, if I was born into a terrorist family. "I will be returning back. That's a promise I won't break." I told Korra.

"okay, please, be safe." she was staring into my dark blue eyes.

"I will I'll make sure I end up at your house when I make it back." I replied.

"Just stay here Until i leave this world then, go tell our mom, then come back here. I'll be back before tomorrow night." I instructed her.

She nods.

With that, I meditated my way back into my world. I looked around when I landed in my room. I'd been gone for a week, at least. I was surprised to see that there were 2 People in my room. I recognized them.

2 sets of worried eyes trained on mine...

"Sadira.. M- Miranda... I-I'm sorry I worried you. Sadira looked at me and bent down to hug me" We're glad you're safe" She said... Miranda's reaction was actually a little more brutal... After Sadira let me go, Miranda pulls me up to her by the ear, Smiles, and then backhands me... I look at her. " What was that for?!" I asked.

" a broken promise boy..." she snarls. "But its good to see you again.."

"Its good to see you too." I said, massaging the red spot on my face.

"I need to tell mom something. And no ones gonna like it. What has mom told you?" I asked.

"She's actually told more people than just us." Sadira says.

Oooooooooh cliffhanger! Thanks for reading guys! Last I checked I was at about 100 reads! You people are amazing! I'll try to post every day...


	9. pressing issues

Ch 9 pressing issues

I looked at Sadira. " what do you mean she told everyone?"

"when you went missing for a week and a half, mom got worried, and called around, we heard about it and managed to get here within the next day. Miranda was a little more than worried." There was a long pause. Sadira broke the silence. " What do you need to tell everyone? I mean after what your mom said, the press has been swarming your house, they're actually out there now."

"Good, this is an announcement that the world needs to hear." I said.

I walked out of my room, followed by Sadira and Miranda.  
"your mom is outside, dealing with the press. You can address her and the world at the same time."

I opened the front door, and flashes of blinding camera lights came from everywhere, before anyone could shout any questions, I raised both hands screaming, " YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY, AND THEN YOU CAN ASK QUESTIONS! GOT IT?" Everyone shuts up, Silence.

"Now, yes it is true I am able to manipulate or "bend" the 4 elements of Water Earth Fire and Air. You want proof of each? Here it is." I said twirling a rock, a cup of water, a small flame, and blasting wind at a nearby tree.  
"it is also true that I have been to a different world, one with life. Where people may bend 1 of the 4 elements, with the exception of the avatar who can master all 4 of the elements. Their world is much like our own. If you want to understand the new world better, look up Avatar the last airbender, and the legend of Korra."  
But with this power, I cannot stay in this world, for fear that my power will be used for corruption and or terrorism if I am reincarnated into a terrorists' family. Which is why it would be best to stay in the avatars' world. For I cannot live as a target for the rest of my life. You can send the Navy Seals to protect me, but that won't keep me from being a target. Now I will take 3 questions. 1 at a time, stay quiet, and raise your hands, If I call on you you may talk! Understood?!" I said in an authoritative voice.  
Everyone nods.  
"Ok first question. " I point into the crowd at a CNN reporter.  
" Tell us more about how the incarnation cycle works." he asks.  
" The cycle in the avatar world, goes by the 4 nations. Water tribes at the north and south poles, Earth kingdom in the east, much like the Eurasian continent. The fire nation, set around where we would say... The southern united states, central and south America. And the air temples, well there are four of them. One is on earth kingdom territory, in the north, the northern air temple. The southern air temple is based near the fire nation on a tiny scale of mountains. Eastern air temple is also on earth kingdom grounds, near the worlds most impenetrable city, Ba Sing Se. And the Western air temple is based just north of the fire nation."  
"Next question." I said.

How do you think the cycle will work in our world? Since we have close to 200 nations?"

" I believe that the cycle will go by continent. Not by country. if it were to go by country, then we would have a bit of a problem With, again the risk of being reborn into a corrupted nation." I replied

"Last question."

A woman spoke up in the back.  
" is there a way to break or end the cycle?" she asks.  
I look down. Then back up at her  
" there is, in fact a way to end the cycle. If the cycle were to end, the world would fall to chaos. Chaos worse than ever seen. The world would surely destroy itself. The way to end the cycle is through death in the avatar state. The avatar state, is when my eyes begin to glow green, and I am at my strongest, yet most vulnerable state I could be in. Because again, if I die in the avatar state, the cycle ends. A shot to the head, or decapitation, will not end the cycle. I promise you that.  
That is all the questions I will answer, and I will be leaving this world tomorrow morning along with Sadira. Miranda will not be joining me on my journey back. Now, Leave the area, or so help me I will destroy your vehicles and leave immediately after." I shouted, raising my hand and holding up a flame.

Reporters fled. Leaving me, Sadira, Miranda, and my mother.


	10. permanent return

Chapter 10 permanent return  
You are being forewarned of drama!  
I walk back inside, followed by Sadira. Mom and Miranda are out front talking to each other. Sadira turns to me.  
"Why did you leave for as long as you did?"

I look back at her. "I never intended to be away for as long as I was. I couldn't lift my arms enough to meditate my way back here. Senna insisted that she heal me before I come back. Then I ran away." I said in a sad tone.  
"Why? Why did you run away from her? She was trying to help you get better."

"You guys would have been more panicked then, now wouldn't you?"

Sadira looks down with her light brown eyes. " I guess I would have been... Now c'mon. We gotta pack for tomorrow morning. " she said.

We headed up the stairs and began to pack. I saw a look of curiosity in those brown eyes, like she was thinking. I asked her, "I know that look. What are you thinking about?"

"Miranda mentioned a broken promise.. What did she mean? Was it bad?"

I somehow knew this was coming. " Back when me and Miranda were dating, I- "  
Miranda walks in, finishing my sentence.  
"He made a promise that he would not leave me, unless it was imperative. However even though he had a choice but wasn't the one that made the decision, he left without saying goodbye." There was a long pause.  
" I would have said goodbye, but you wouldn't get off the bus."  
Sadira senses the rising tension in the room.  
"Ok why don't we focus on something else? Maybe something that doesn't involve fighting with each other?" she says in a loud, but calm voice.  
I glare at Miranda, this is the most angry, that I have EVER been when I am around her.

Meanwhile in korra's world...

Korra is riding naga as fast as her legs can move. Heading back to her home. Senna, looking out the kitchen window, sees korra riding on Naga and rushes to the door. As soon as korra makes it in the house, Senna asks with a worried face, " Where is Mike?"

"He had to go back home. He'll be back tomorrow morning. he had to tell his mother that he couldn't stay in his world because he would have a target on his back throughout his life. His world has a lot of war, and he couldn't risk more war than necessary to protect himself... But in the meantime, I need to be back there if he comes back sooner."

"He is a very wise and brave person. You could learn much from him. But before that, you have to do the dishes. Get them done and I'll pack your stuff for tomorrow."

With that, Korra runs to the kitchen, washes the dishes. And a few minutes later, she was done with the dishes, on Naga's back, and out the door.

As Korra disappears over the hill, senna says, " Please be safe, both of you."

Back in my world...

Its 2 AM and me, Miranda and Sadira are passed out in the living room. My mother and step father are in their bed upstairs. My dog Perry is passed out by the back door.

There is a knock at the door. Perry jumps up and comes and gets me. Me drowsy eyed, answered the door. As soon as I answered the door, 3 figures grabbed me and dragged me into a vehicle, stuffed me in the back seat I looked up at one of them, and then  
Darkness.

I woke up, hours later in a building, chained to the floor. I turned around to a voice, "Great, you're awake. Now lets get down to business."


	11. Traps and connections

CH 11 traps and connections

"Wh- Who are you?" I asked.

The man stood up. "You will find that out soon enough." he said, walking out the room.

Back at my house...

The sun is coming up. Miranda wakes, walking into the kitchen. She notices a rolled up piece of paper. She unscrolled it. It read...

To the family of Mike,

We have taken him to a place where he will be held alive, but just barely, Bring forth Korra to the place he had a canine bite, and we will let him go. If any attempt to take him back is made, or if the authorities are told, we will kill him. You have until October 1st 2014  
Good luck,  
DL

Miranda wastes no time getting Sadira awake before they were tripping out the door. "What happened to Mike?" Sadira asked. Miranda hands the letter to Sadira.  
Sadira skims through it, tears coming to her eyes as Miranda starts the car.

"Why would anyone want to take him?" Sadira asked.

"For the same reason that he was going to leave." Miranda says tensely.

"So he couldn't be used as a weapon." Sadira finishes.

"But what I don't get is The clue they left." Sadira says with a clueless look.

There was a silence, tainted by confusion.

"I think I know where they took him. Mike told me the story of how he got the scars on his face when he was 7. But he never said where. I know it happened back in Ohio near his home town."

"Do you know how to get there?" Sadira asks.

Miranda looks down. This was never really thought through.  
"Oh. Yeah, right. Oops." Miranda sighs.  
She turns the car around.  
"But my question is, How are we gonna get korra here? How are we gonna tell her? Let alone even get there to tell her?" Sadira asks.

Meanwhile in korras world...

The night couldn't have gone by slower. She had barely slept. Korra couldn't wait to see Mike again. But something wasn't right. "He should have came back by now. Its near afternoon." Korra tells herself.  
She grabs her bag, tells Naga to stay, and then begins to meditate into my world.

Korra appears in my room, looking around. She sees noone. Then she walks downstairs to my living room to find Miranda and Sadira along with Amanda. (Mike's mom)

"Where is Mike?" she asks.  
Sadira is the first to speak.  
"He was kidnapped."  
"By who?"  
"we don't know." sadira hands Korra the letter.

Korra skims through the letter.

"Oh no." korra says

"what?" Miranda asks.

"I think I know who took him."

"who?"

"his father."

Back in Ohio...

"who are you people?!" I exclaimed.

A voice spoke as I heard a door open.

"You mean to tell me that you don't recognize my voice?" the man asked.

The voice seemed so familiar. Then it hit me.

"Father?"

"Yes and your worst nightmare."

He hits me across the face, then kicks my chest.

"Why are you doing this? IM YOUR SON!" I yelled.

"You never were. I never wanted you. YOU were nothing more than a mistake." Allen says.

That kind of hit me in the feelings, but I knew it was true.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"You will find out, but for now, you will do nothing but listen to me."

"NO I AM GOING TO TALK TO MY PARENTS NOW!" I yell.

He hits me in the eye, hard.

The woman behind me stops him from hitting me again then says  
"Maybe we should let him call. It will give them proof that he is alive."

"very well." Allen says pulling out a phone.

He calls Amanda's number, then unlocks one of my cuffs, handing me the phone.

"Mom! Help me please!"

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. But it looks very familiar!" I shout.

Allen takes the phone.

"You now have 1 week to bring Korra to me." he said "Tick tock beat the clock." he mocks as he kicks me in the ribs.

Id like to Thank all of you especially writing4ever4God ! Soo much support for the story has made me very happy!


	12. THE DARK LOTUS

WARNING BRUTAL LANGUAGE WILL BE USED!

Ch 12 the dark lotus

Allen walks out of the room. Silence fills the air.  
The woman leaves the room long enough to grab a taco, and come back. She sits down, staring at me before she takes off her mask. "teri?!" I exclaim. "Why? Why are you working with them?" I'm shouting at her.

"You really think I want to help him? After seeing what he's done to you in the past 24 hours, I can barely stand to be around him." Teri explains.

"If you can't stand to be around him, why have you not let me go, and ran away yourself?"

The door opens, Allen is wheeling something in on a cart. He's followed by a man wheeling in someone. The persons face was covered by a mask and was gagged.

I shout at him. "WHO IS THIS!"

he rips off the mask.  
Jessica... "NO!" I shouted.

"Leave her out of this!" I screamed, tears running down my face.

"you brought this on yourself. And her." Allen says.

He ungags Jessica.

"jess, baby I'm here." I said

"Help me." is all she was able to say before Allen knocked her out.

"YOU BASTARD! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE NONE OF YOU WILL SURVIVE!" I shouted.

"You will get out, but she wont she. Not unless korra comes. I figured that since I couldn't destroy your mothers dreams and life, I will destroy yours. By taking away the one that you love most."

"No, Jessica... NOT HER!"

"Yes, if Korra is not in my grasp within the week, she will die. Slowly and painfully. On camera. I am going to release you, but you will not come back until Korra is with you."

He unchains me. Grabs me and throws me out a nearby door with a phone.

" You have one week STARTING NOW." he shouts.

I run over the top of the hill and stop, he left me a phone. I dialed my mothers phone number. It rang and almost immediately,there was an answer.

"Mom are you there!?" I asked.

"Yes! Does Allen still have you?" she asked.

"no, but he has Jessica." I replied. "We have one week to bring korra to him before he kills her!"

Mom hands the phone to korra, who is sitting in the back seat of the car.

"mike?" Korra says hesitantly.

"Korra! Thank spirits your here! The people who kidnapped me. Its my father. "

"You mean the dark lotus is your father?" why didn't you just bend your way out?" korra asked.

"he had me chained to the ground, I could barely move." I said. "but enough explaining. I need you here now, we are gonna rescue her together.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINALE! Don't worry I will post a second season. and remember to tune into /Korra to catch up on season 4! PS sorry for the short chapter... The finale will be longer.


	13. (Season finale) The Rescue

THE SEASON FINALE Ch 13. The rescue

At the compound...

" What were you two talking about when I walked in with her?" Allen asks brutally, questioning Teri..

"nothing important. Nothing but tormenting him. So why did you capture Her? I thought we were after korra."

"We are, but the girl is just leverage. What he doesn't realize is that we are going to take 3 birds out. Once we have korra, we will kill him and the girl, korra will be used for something bigger."

"What's that? " she asks. Pointing at the cart with a silvery liquid in the bowl.

"That, is the back up plan if he doesn't bring korra. it will be injected into her system. As soon as that happens, she will have no more than an hour to live." Allen explains.

"and you are sure that this Is the right way to do this?" Teri questioned.

"yes. Why are you asking?" Allen questions. His face, conveying a calm but suspicious glare.

"No specific reason, but I'm just wondering, what if he comes back with other people, The feds, the national guard, swat?" Teri says with a concerned look.

"I assure you that he won't. He has been warned about the consequences of those actions." Allen replied.

SOMEWHERE IN OHIO

Korra hangs up the phone.  
"they want me. But why?" korra asks.

"I'm not sure. But whatever it is, its not good. Usually when he wants something, its not for anything good." Amanda says.

3 hours later...

Miranda, Amanda, Sadira, and Korra are driving down a road, mike comes into view. Amanda stops the car,  
" Mike?! Are you okay?" she shouts.  
" I'm fine." I said. In the back of my mind, I thought, physically, yes. Mentally, not at all.

"good, now what's the plan?" korra asks.

"the plan, is to get Jessica, and us back alive, and get rid of my father, once and for all."

"you can still bend right?" korra asks.

"Yes." I replied, holding out a small flame in my hand.

" now hold on, I'm calling him." I said.

I dialed Allen's number. It rang and I got a response quickly.

"Are you bringing her?" he asked.

"Yes, we are alone." I replied.

"Good. Meet me outside at first light and I will give you your pretty little girlfriend back to you." He said as he hung up the phone.

"okay, here's the plan, I'll deal with my father while you two run in and get Jessica. She's being held in the room down the hall to the right, second door on the left. Use every element you can." I said.

"Okay." korra and Sadira nod.

Hours later,Back In The Compound...

Its about 2 AM, Teri, sneaks out of her quarters and sneaks into the room where Jessica is being held. She opens the door and softly closes it behind her. She walks over to her and taps her to get her attention.

"Jessica, listen, I know that I seem like a terrible person right now, but I'm going to help you get out. I can't stand to work with him anymore. You being used as leverage was never part of our plan. When they come, there is no doubt that they will stop at nothing to get you back. That is why I am going to turn against him. Understood?" Teri says.

Jessica nods. No more words were said. They weren't needed.

The sun was rising. Me and Korra waited at the door to the compound, ready to take on any threat if necessary. But sill remaining calm. Teri opened the door and led us to the lobby, they had Jessica behind them, waiting for the trade off.

Allen walks into the room. He throws handcuffs in our direction.

" chain her." he says.

"Let Jessica go, and Korra is yours." I replied.

"this is not a negotiation." he says.

"It will be soon if you don't give her up!" Sadira shouts.  
He looks behind his shoulder and looks at Teri who pulls out a syringe.

"inject it." he said.

"NO!" I shouted."I'll do it" I said glaring at him.

"stand down." he says over his shoulder.

I look at korra and nod. I clicked on one side of the cuffs, then I turned around and shot a fireball at Allen, which he dodged.

Teri pulls out a handgun and points it st me, then Korra and sadira, then back at me again.

"very unwise." Allen says.

"Administer the poison." he said.

Instead of injecting Jessica, Teri sneaks behind Allen and shoots him in the back of the thigh.

He falls to the ground, grasping his leg. Teri frees Jessica, who then rushes at me, tears in her eyes.

I turn to Teri, then Allen exclaims,  
"YOU TRAITOR! YOU HAD ONE JOB!"

"no, you are the traitor. After seeing what you did to Your Own Son?! No. We are done. You are finished." Teri says as she hands me the syringe.

"She Is right, I've heard terrible stories about you. How you starved him, beat him and secluded him from everyone else." sadira says as she slaps him with a line of water.

I nod at her.

"Your time is over Father. You will never get near my family or friends again!" I shouted. "you don't even deserve to have any final words." I said, duck taping his mouth.

I pick up the needle again, and then stab it right into his neck, then walk out, carrying Jessica, followed by Korra and Miranda. Teri follows behind but stays back long enough to say,

" I'll let you decide what kills you first. The poison, or a second shot." she says.

As me, sadira, korra, Miranda, Jess and Amanda pile back into the car, we hear a second shot.

Teri comes out and knocks on the window of the car. "Its over."

"thank you. but now its time that I leave. goodbye." I say.

A few days later. I'm back inside my own house, joined by korra, Miranda, sadira,Jessica, and Amanda.

(Jessica is not taking this lightly by any means)

"are you ready to go?" korra asks me and Sadira.

we both look at each other. Nodding.

"okay then, lets go say goodbye." Korra says.

I look around the room one last time.

Good bye old life. Hello new. I thought.

The goodbyes passed by quickly and me korra and Sadira were all back in korra's world.

We arrived back at korra's home soon after, Senna greeted us with open arms, and we enjoyed a little feast, sharing the story around about the previous weeks events. All was well in the world.

END BOOK 1  
_

Thank you all for reading! I've gathered a lot of support from the facebook group of korra and they helped me with inspiration! From now on, the second book WILL follow Season 1's storyline and will be a lot of AU from there on out...  
Again thank you all for the support!


	14. SEASON 2 UPDATE and MORE!

Hey guys! Don't get too excited, Season 2 is nearly here! Season 2 will follow book 1's storyline... With, again a nice amount of AU the season will be titled, 2 worlds meet: AIR. keep an eye out for it! (oh and I've got an epic headcanon fanfic coming soon... Like end of the week soon! And it has something to do with Vaatu, and Kuvira's new weapon.)

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Don't be afraid to leave your opinions in the reviews!


End file.
